Blended Strawberries
by Vienna and her Soda
Summary: You honestly think this is one of those "Start off with a starter and save the world! Become Champion of like, seventy regions! Find a cliche love interest! Weee!" types of Pokemon stories? You've got another thing coming. My name's Britney Levi. Me and Blastoise here are gonna tell you one of the wackiest, ...most screwed up Pokemon journeys you'll probably ever hear of. lol
1. My Cannons Will Pierce the Heavens!

**Chapter 1- My Cannons Will Pierce the Heavens!**

…Where do I begin? Not sure yet… and why write this, some people might ask? Well, why not? Here's my story…. so far. And this may be a little unnecessary since I've got a blog on Rumbler, but most of you probably don't see it. Maybe with this I'll get more followers. I guess I should start from the beginning, like any normal writer. My name is Britney Levi, and I'm 16 years old. My mother named me Britney after this pop singer lady back from like when she was young, which is dinosaur age, probably. Wait, don't leave yet! I didn't even start my tale yet! …Tale, what a cliché word. Anyways, I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and I'm a good one at that. But let me go back to when I first began my… strange journey.

* * *

I woke up at 12PM. I had really hoped that someone came into my room and shut off the alarm clock, otherwise it would've been beeping for six hours. I'm never going to stay up until five in the morning again on Rumbler, I thought. Though I don't think that should really matter, since it's the middle of the summer, but it still feels nice getting up at the right time. Like I feel obligated to wake up before it's like a thousand degrees outside. And for those who don't know, Rumbler is a blogging website, and it's quite addictive and has helped me lose so many more hours of sleep than I had really intended. …to be honest, it's become quite a bit of a problem. My mom and dad yell at me a lot for waking up late. I feel guilty about the whole thing, but that website is so addicting. Along with a lot of other websites I check into. And webcomics I read. And music I download. And anime I watch. Okay. Maybe I was too addicted to the Internet in general.

I get out of bed, get dressed in my usual getup- some casual fitting t-shirts and capris with some awesome looking sandals. A bowtie in my blonde puffy hair oughta add that extra little girly factor to make everything nice. I sit back on the bed and flip on the TV in my room. I guess I had left it on the news channel- our most recent regional Pokemon Champion was getting interviewed. They say her name was… what was her actual name? I forgot, but she goes under the alias "Takoto". The paparazzi were bombarding her with intrusive questions and obnoxious voices, but she seemed to be handling it quite fine. I do remember her addressing one question over the rest.

"Takoto! Takoto- what advice do you have to give to all of the aspiring Pokemon Trainers out there who want to become Champion like you did?"

"Hmmm… well, I guess some advice I could give them is to never give up, even when life hits you rough. As long as you believe in yourself, you can go far."

"What are your plans for now? Do you want to take up the duties of Champion?"

"My plans for afterwards-"

Whatever.

It's not like I'd become a Pokemon Trainer anytime soon. Crap like that didn't matter.

As I was heading downstairs, I freeze in place. My parents were in the living room, and they were talking about me again. Instant pang of guilt surged through me. I truly hated it when they talked about me behind my back. But I guess they just do that because they're concerned. …nah. But before I continue down the steps and prepare myself to ignore them as best as I could, my eyes almost bulged out of my head in surprise. What the hell was Professor Oak doing in my house? He looked at me for a split second with that famous hot guy stare that nobody seems to find attractive for some reason, and he told my parents his respective goodbyes and made his way out the front door. Then I immediately sat down on the couch across from them and stared at my parents with a discerning scowl upon my face. I know they're up to something. "What was Professor Blue Oak doing in our house just now?" I spat at them, a little more than cranky.

"Britney, dear, your father and I have been talking. We… we think that you're too attached to that computer of yours. And taking it away doesn't help, anyways. You just don't go out and hang out with your friends or meet new people enough anymore," Mom started.

I sighed, annoyed. "That's not true, Mom. You know and I both know well that last Thursday I hung out with Trish-"

"But that was the first time in two and a half months!" Mom breathed exasperatedly. "You're always locked in your room… We think you're becoming antisocial and we're just afraid for you, honey."

"Afraid of what?"

Mom didn't say anything. Ha. That's what I thought-

"We're both afraid that you won't be able to live a life that you really want," she answered. I stopped, confused about her statement. I let her continue. "We want you to live a happy and exciting life, Britney. And we want you to try new things. And you can't do that if you shut the door at every given opportunity."

I wasn't sure whether that was a metaphorical or literal statement.

"That's why we arranged an appointment for you with Professor Oak. We thought that was a nice way for you to get out and see the world and be happier." Dad added.

"Well you thought wrong." I hissed at them. Why the hell would I want to be a Pokemon Trainer? That just screams ten thousand different kinds of problems and inconveniences. I'm happy and comfortable enough as I am! I'm fine with staying in high school until I graduate. I don't need sightseeing with a bunch of wild creatures that could either decapitate me or set me on fire or bite or peck at me every two minutes! Or maybe even mind control me or curse me or electrocute me or EAT me! I had no idea that my parents were thinking of sending their only child to die off in the wild.

"But we thought you liked Pokemon!"

I snapped at them, "I like Pokemon but that doesn't mean I want to become a Trainer!"

"Well you are still going to go to that appointment at Professor Oak's lab. There's no way you're not going after all of that time and work we spent looking for him. And no buts, that is that." Mom firmly stated. I know better than to argue back when Mom actually starts to become mad at me. I hate them right now.

"Fine." I glared at them as best as I could. If looks could kill, they'd be so dead like six times over already. "So… you're just kicking me out of the house now, just like that?"

"We're not kicking you out!" Dad retorted, "You're just going to go and see Professor Oak in half an hour at his lab."

Sigh. Stupid Professor Oak and his stupid lab and his- wait. Wait a second. Back that up. Did he just say half an hour? At his lab? His lab in Pallet Town? Oh Arceus. "But Dad, we live in Viridian City. There's no way I can meet him in just half an hour. Not unless I haul ass!"

"I know."

* * *

They're honestly trying to kill me. I'm thoroughly convinced it's the truth.

I bet that people wouldn't have been staring at me if I had some random monster running alongside with me. The sad thing, that it'd probably be true. But I'm hopping ledges down Route 1 and barreling straight through the tall grass seeing as that's the fastest way to get to Pallet Town. Steady, steady now… don't break your ankle on any of these jumps. Breathe. I hop over another ledge, feet pounding in pain from running in the sandals for so long, and I charge into more tall grass all in a straight line. My leg shoots up a sharp stab of pain, one that's enough to make me trip over. I cry out and look at myself where I find a… what was it called? A Rattata had latched itself onto my ankle like some evil demon leech-sucker from the depths of Hell. I say this because no matter how much I screamed for help or tried to pry its incisors out of my flesh, it just wouldn't budge. Was this thing on steroids? I knew it, I'm gonna die now. I just didn't think it'd literally be thirty minutes after I was sentenced to it by my parents. I kept yelling until….

….until the coolest god damn thing that ever happened in my life so far… happened.

"Where are you?" A male voice called out.

"Ack- Over here! Get this thing off of me!" I call back.

A minute later, where I had expected a man to push the tall grass apart and help me, I instead saw a giant behemoth of a bipedal turtle appear before me, eyes looking upon me. It bended down and tore the rat away from my leg in one swoop. Said creature tumbled over a few feet away. The creature focused only on the Rattata now. Then, GIGANTIC CANNONS emerged out of its shoulders and after a few seconds of charging, blasted the darn thing away to who knows where with water that had the power of a power-washer or a fire hose. It might've gone to the afterlife, because even the tall grass where the Rattata stood wasn't even there anymore.

It was one of the coolest and most destructive things I have ever seen.

I would've happily gotten up and greeted who I recognized as Professor Oak and what he called 'his Blastoise', but it hurt to lean on my right ankle. So his Pokemon carried me over to his lab. Not like it was embarrassing or anything.

* * *

"So how exactly did you get yourself into this mess, Miss Britney?"

That's Miss Levi to you, is how I would've responded but I only grunted in response as his helper had wrapped up my injury after injecting me with a hypothermic needle to counteract whatever possible diseases that Rattata could've carried. He waited patiently for me. "I… I ran through the grass."

"You do know that wild Pokemon could attack at any moment just like before, right? They consider it their personal territories."

"I'm sorry. I just found it to be the best way to make to your lab on time." I sighed guiltily.

"It's alright. You're lucky though. Multiple Rattata could have jumped at you at the same time, or Pidgey, or sometimes even Poochyena."

"What is this appointment about, if I may ask? My parents forgot to inform me about that…." I asked.

He simply smiled a charming smile that I should be way too young to even think that it's charming in the first place. I mean, this guy must be in his early 40's or something, and he looks like a movie star! And the pictures of him (and some drawings) on the Internet don't help out my cause either. He told me that he'd be right back, and a couple of minutes later after many sounds of frustrated fumbling through junk, he brought a box over to me. I immediately reached to open it, but his hand went over mine and stopped myself. Ohmigod hot professor is touching me. Must contain my feels in front of him. I put on a poker face but that quickly melted away as he intensely gazed into me.

"What lies in this box could change your life, but only if you allow it to. Are you willing to take this opportunity, Britney?"

I hastily said yes before my mind could tell my body that there was not an engagement ring inside the box. D'oh! Oh god, I screwed up, didn't I? I hope he doesn't see my blushing. I hope my celebrity crush doesn't see my blushing. What's wrong with me…. He smiled, completely oblivious to the inner Me, and opened the box.

There was no engagement ring like I suspected, but instead there were three pokeballs. I blinked. What.

"There are three very rare Pokemon inside these pokeballs. But as the legal law in Kanto states, you can only leave this building with one to claim your own."

I tried ogling the red and white spheres instead of him and his gorgeous looks, but I failed terribly at that. I need a cover up and quick. I coughed, "So which ones are in them? Pikachu or something?" I grabbed the center ball.

"Charmander's in that one. He's Kanto's official Fire-type Starter Pokemon. But he's difficult to train, and you have to watch his tail." Blue stated proudly.

"How do I open it? Like this- Oh Arceus, fire hazard FIRE HAZARD!"

Then with my smooth moves and calm composure and womanly charm, I proceeded to jump around and attempt to stomp out the fire on Charmander's tail, screaming the whole time.

* * *

Five minutes of struggle later…

"Okay so maybe Charmander isn't the right one for me."

"Probably not."

Professor Oak held back some laughter and then handed another pokeball to me. With all guards up, I cautiously released this one. A tiny blue ninja turtle came out. I stared at this thing, as it casually greeted the Professor, who talked back to it for some reason. Okay, I had to admit it was pretty darn cute.

Professor Oak held up the creature, which now had the fingerprints of a sexy professor on it. "This is Kanto's Water-type Starter, Squirtle. Pretty cute, huh?"

Yeah, you sure are. Wait, you're talking about Squirtle?

"Well, don't be surprised if it grows up to be gigantic and strong and sprout cannons out of its-"

Wait, wait, wait, wait. _Hold on._ You can't be serious! "Hold on, you're telling me that… that _that _Pokemon turns into the giant godlike turtle monster that saved me? That if I make this guy battle enough times, he'll turn into a Blastoise?"

"You've pretty much got it down."

There need be no hesitation about any of this. "I want that one. I need it."

"It's yours, then."

If victory music had been playing in the background, I would've jumped in the air in happiness and struck a pose mid-freeze. I have a Pokemon, and it's Squirtle! AKA God-like Rape Machine of all Water Beasts! Wait, did I just say that? Who cares... I've got a Squirtle!

…that means I'm a Trainer, right?

I think it might.

"Am I a Trainer now?" I ask, now hoisting the Squirtle into my arms. It's pretty lightweight.

Prof. Oak responded, "Not just yet. You still need a couple more things before you go off on your adventure. Like a Trainer's license, a Pokedex, and a Pokegear, too." He already had the Pokedex and Pokegear on him. I take the Pokegear but I hold my hand up after that.

"I'll pass on the Dex. I'm not aiming to "catch 'em all". I can just use the Internet to figure out what's what. My phone has good connection." I replied and followed up by showing him my high-tech cell phone. "Plus, I might break it, too. Aren't those things expensive?"

"…yes…" He muttered grumpily, mumbling about shipping expenses under his breath as he walked out of the room. I looked at Squirtle. It eyed me curiously and seemed to label me as friendly. It greeted me in an upbeat tone, "Squirtle!"

"Hi." I respond. What am I supposed to say to it? 'Hi, I just claimed you as my pet for eternity?' But the sad thing is, I'm not even sorry about it. Squirtle here has been blessed by the hands of Professor Blue Oak, and when it grows up, it will have guns for shoulders.

Still epic when I think about it.

The Professor comes back and says to me, "The machine is ready for registration. Ready to have your picture taken?"

Wait, what? Picture? No, I am not ready for a picture! I woke up at 12PM today looking like crap, ran down here like my life depended on it and in casual attire, and I got attacked today! I'm not ready! Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, this is gonna be bad…

We went into the other room where he told me to sit down on this stool and to look into the camera. I smiled, got temporarily blinded and received my Trainer's license. I pocketed it so that I could be mortified later and not any more so in front of him. I smiled sheepishly at him.

Then he asked me out of the blue, "Have you thought of a name for your Pokemon, yet?"

Indeed I have. Squirtle must have the name…. "Raphael!" I beamed at my Ninja Turtle reference.

Prof. Oak blinked at me. "She's female..."

Oh.

Well then.

"Oh… then you'll have to give me some time to think about it." I stuttered. Was I about to name my girl Squirtle Raphael? Really? Well, I guess that also crosses Kamina off the list, too. Or any of my awesome male cartoon names for that matter. Dammit!

"Don't fret about it. You have a lot of time to think about it. You don't need to wait for me." I laughed nervously and then thanked him for everything and told Squirtle to come along now.

"Hold on!" He said, and ran up to me. He gave me what looked a goodie bag, and when I peeked into it, there were more pokeballs, but they were very tiny in comparison to Squirtle's that I held in my hand. "These are five empty pokeballs. When a wild Pokemon looks like it's going to faint, you pelt them with one of those and wait for the pokeball to capture it. There's the chance it may work and become your own Pokemon."

"Y-you _pelt_ them with it?"

Prof. Oak shrugged, "Always worked for me."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily he had more to say. "You're gonna go far, Britney. Your parents told me a bit about you. It's going to be a fun adventure. Take it from me, Kanto's Pokemon Professor and your former Viridian City Gym Leader."

"I wish you were still my leader." I babble out unintelligibly. _Oh no, I did not just say that. Oh Arceus, I fangirled out loud. I hate myself!_

Prof. Oak laughed out loud though. Thank Mew. "Doesn't everyone?" I laughed with him, too. "Well you better get going now! You can do this, okay?"

"Don't worry, Professor, I won't let you down! My Squirtle's cannons will pierce the heavens!" I shouted loudly as ran with Squirtle to the outskirts of Pallet Town. I have no idea if he got the TTGL reference, but I think I heard him chuckling. I don't know.

Squirtle and I ran together until I stopped to a halt. I forgot, I leaped over the ledges. Now I have to go through all the tall grass, again. But I've got Squirtle with me, right? Just… Squirtle…

This is gonna blow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is the first fanfiction that I've ever written and completed! I do read a lot of fanfiction but I never really had the urge to write one unless it was like erotic or something lol (and I can draw for that! ;D) And I probably wouldn't even write something like that here anyways, since Fanfiction is taking off rated M fics or something like that. XDDD Well anyways, this is my first time writing on this website, and reviews, comments, and critiques (and a beta helper) are very much appreciated!

But please, be gentle, this is my first time. XDDDDD


	2. Not So Humble Beginnings

**Chapter 2- Not So Humble Beginnings**

Alright, now where had we left off? Oh right, if I can remember clearly, we were about to tackle the first patches of grass in our journey to… um… it's just a Pokémon journey! …well, to collect the 8 regional badges.

* * *

I just looked upon the seemingly endless fields of what is known commonly to Trainers as Route 1, but I personally would call it, 'That Pathway were random shit jumps out at you and scares the living daylights out of you if you're not a Trainer'. Well, at least with my experience, that's how it's been so far. But I guess I can't be scared anymore… or I shouldn't be. Wouldn't that make me a bad trainer? Then again, I could also be sensible…. I… don't know. Squirtle didn't seem afraid at all, though. In fact, she already ran off into the grass about two minutes ago.

Wait.

I ran after her, yelling things along the likes of "Hey, wait up!" and "This is not how it's supposed to work!" But I stopped in time to find Squirtle and a Pidgey…? I think it's called that. But yeah, they looked like they were engaged in some battle. To me, it almost looked like a Western duel between two cowboys, but with a turtle and a bird. The Pidgey outstretched its wings and squawked at Squirtle, who took up a fighting stance. Oh gosh, I'm sorry, but that's cute.

"Squirtle squirtle!" She called, looking at me.

"I guess this is what a battle must be like. Alright, let's do this! Squirtle, use…. use…. errr…" Oh. I don't know what attacks Squirtle can use. Don't panic. Maybe you can improvise it. Yeah. Improv. I can do that, that's legal, right? "Squirtle!" She looked at me for a split second before dodging a tackle from the Pidgey. "Use the… uhh…. Swipe attack!" She actually then took the time to give me an incredulous look. Do I fail that hard?

"Oh damnit, just beat the crap out of it!"

She did know that command. She charged the Pidgey head on and tackled it, and it knocked the breath out of the bird. But to Squirtle's surprise, the Pidgey had gotten up rather quickly and then tackled her before she could react. Much to my own embarrassment, I let out an 'oh no!' at that. "Come on, Squirtle! You can do it!" I didn't have any of those official Pokémon battle items with me like a healy-thing, so I hoped that my motivational words was enough to help her out. Either that or I could pick her up and run for my life. But much to my luck, she regained her vigor and confidence and tackled the bird again. The Pidgey fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Yes!" I shout out in glee. Squirtle rejoiced with me. "We just beat up a wild Pokémon! Ha ha ha- oh, wait a second." Uh oh. That might be bad. Did I kill it? "Did we kill it?" Squirtle shrugged her shoulders. I guess there is ONE way to find out if we went too far. I took out a pokeball and breathed unsteadily. You're supposed to pelt it, right? I did exactly that. And the pokeball actually worked, it just like, sucked up the bird and began shaking. Squirtle jumped on the ball and held it shut between her hands. There was a ping sound, and Squirtle held the ball out to me.

I took the ball and examined it. I think that means I've caught the Pidgey. Ummm, yay? Now I've got a bird with me. I guess I should show my parents. I think they're still waiting for me. And I also gotta ask them what to do next with my journey. The hell would I know, I'm not some all-knowing god.

* * *

"Oh! What an adorable Squirtle!" Mom gushed as she attempted to squeeze every breath of air out of my starter.

"Mom, don't kill her. I need her for my 'adventure' you two wanted me to go on so badly." I deadpanned. Poor Squirtle was flailing her arms in my mom's grasp. Very sadly, she now knows the pain of my mom's affection. And maybe embarrassment, too. And short breaths. But luckily, my mother had released her death grasp upon my innocent starter and allowed her to live. "Yeah, about that, uhm, what do I do next on the Pokémon adventure? Do I catch them all or something?"

I feel like a real loser now right about now because my mother actually face-palmed at me. "You're gonna need a lot of explaining…" She sighed. "First, you should probably collect the 8 badges that are in Kanto. These badges represent…."

And the conversation turned into a long and boring one… At least that's what I remember. She was telling me about the badges in each region, which is important to collect all of them, because it allows you admittance to register to enter the Pokémon League. I guess it also means you gain a lot of respect. And the Elite Four competitions, if you beat them, you get paid a lot of money, and you get recognition? At least Mom told me all of the juicy good stuff before I fell asleep in the middle of her explanations of the boring, more detailed stuff. Usually, Mom would've gotten mad at that, but when I asked her about it, she wasn't ticked off at all. She's easily offended at people sleeping in conversation, and that apparently earned her the nickname 'J-Puff' when she was younger. Dad still calls her that today.

* * *

I woke up in bed with the sheets over me, and new bandages over my ankle. Mom is pretty considerate whenever I'm not awake, apparently. I turned to my left and found Squirtle sleeping next to me. It was dark out. I guess that means I oughta get back to sleep.

* * *

"So Britney, what did you name your Squirtle there?" Dad asked.

"I didn't name her yet." I responded exasperatedly. I hate waking up early in the morning. But maybe the hearty breakfast in front of me possibly is some kind of apology or compensation for it. "I gotta do that soon." I muffled between chewing a large chunk of pancakes.

"Don't chew with your mouth full," Mom said as she was serving Dad his dish. I sighed.

"Well, you can name your starter anything you want, Britney, it's your Pokémon. Names tend to make bonds with the Pokémon, or whatever crap that Prof. Elm said in the newspaper once." Dad added as extra input. He seemed to be preoccupied with the large breakfast in front of him. Oh, of course, Dad gets to do whatever he wants with the food. "My Pokémon had the coolest names ever."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. Dad always thought he was hot stuff at anything he did.

"Now go upstairs dear, and get dressed. We're gonna go shopping for the appropriate things for your trip." Mom said. Which I did after I finished my food first. That was too good to go to waste. Pancakes, eggs, sausage…. Yeah I should probably move on with that.

* * *

I was in my room, getting ready as I set Squirtle out. It seems that Dad had already fed her, but with what I do not know. I just hope that she doesn't eat like wild animals or something. I don't know if I'll be able to stomach having a carnivore like that travel around with me. We cheerily greeted each other. "Okay, I think today I'm going to give you an actual name instead of just calling you Squirtle." She seemed confused at first, but then nodded. And that's how the two of us got ourselves into this kind of guessing game for acceptable nicknames. She was not liking the anime nicknames. Aw man!

"Well, what else can I name you?! Shanaynay or something?"

"Squirt!" She held her hands up. Maybe I should backtrack that?

"You like Shanaynay?" She shook her head no.

"How about Shanay?" She paused, and then nodded. Oh thank the heavens! She finally likes a name of mine! But I really wanted to name her something cliché like Sakura or Maya or something. …maybe there is a cherry blossom Pokémon out there that I can name Sakura. How would I write that without it looking stupid? Maybe Shanae can work. Yeah, that should work. You could say it like Shah-Nay. More exotic and less dumb. Now I can call her something besides what she is. I'll be honest, it made me feel a little better, because calling a Squirtle 'Squirtle' in my opinion is like giving your dog the name 'Dog'. It just didn't really feel right.

"Okay then… Shanae. That's gonna take some time getting used to," I laughed, "Let's go then!"

* * *

The first two weeks of my Pokemon 'journey' was… well, I didn't do anything yet. Instead, my family had been preparing for my trip. We went on a couple trips to the bigger cities in Kanto. One of these cities had this giant department store that stretched into the sky, and inside, the counters offered nearly everything the mind could think of when it comes to food, survival gear, tools, and helpful things to give your Pokémon. And some of which even looked a bit suspicious. Those X-Attack-whatever things…? I thought they were drugs at first. I mean, come on! It was white powdery stuff inside a capsule! Or pills, sometimes. Either way, it rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe I've just seen too many anti-drug commercials at home and in school. Speaking of which, that's another thing. Right then it was late summer, and school was about to start in another month or so. But the laws in Kanto luckily have rules towards Pokémon training and the school system. I'm not sure about the other regions, but I do know that there is a system here for when you want to go on a Pokémon journey.

It's a system of degrees. When you want to quit school to become a Pokémon Trainer, they usually send a certificate to your home. And with this only then you have legal permission to begin your journey. They start handing these out when you're at least ten years old. Of course, this sorta doesn't count if you're home-schooled. You can begin your journey whenever you want if you're home-schooled. But anyways, your parents or guardians usually hold onto those things. And there is a certain amount of value to the certificates. The value only gets better the longer you stay in school. The most valuable one is your high school graduation diploma, but not a lot of kids have those these days since they're so eager to start their journey. Then the second most valuable one is the 11th Grade Diplom- hey, that's what I'm going to get! Yes! …Err, anyways, the third most valuable is the 10th Grade Diploma, and it goes on like that until you reach the grade where you're ten… 5th or 4th Grade, I think? And companies really like and prefer employees with the higher rank diplomas… well, they do prefer that if you don't have a college degree. College degrees are even better than the Grade Diplomas. Well, Pokémon Training can also be just a hobby to do in your spare time, but if you want to go hardcore and do all of that stuff, then you gotta alert the school that you're doing the Pokémon journey business.

My mom bought me a guidebook to Pokémon Training, and at first I thought it was one of those 'X for Dummies' books, but it actually has a lot of good information in it. And it's small enough to fit into my bag for whenever I need to consult something. I'll feel that that might come in handy, but for now I'll just feel embarrassed and try to hide that from everyone by stuffing it in my new tote bag. And I don't know what my parents were on when they decided to buy me a tote bag with 20,000 pockets on and in it. I don't think I'll need that much stuff… will I?

I decided to check what was going in my bag. The pokeballs that Professor Oak gave me, the guidebook, some Potions and Full Heals, a new wallet filled with all kinds of important stuff and money, a map, a bag full of… berries? I guess that's to feed Shanae and the other Pidgey. A really compact foldable bicycle… that could come in handy. A really compact retractable fishing rod…. Eh. I also got the house keys on a keychain, a scarf in case it gets chilly, two extra sets of clothes folded nicely, a bunch of spray cans, an ID card that we got at the town hall, and a flare gun? Okay, when did this become a survival show? I also had recently found out that there is a downloadable app for my phone that acts almost like a Pokedex. I got that and tried it on Shanae, and now I know that she can tackle her enemies and well, harass them into lowering their guard down. The Pidgey can also tackle and growl at its enemies and intimidate them.

And on the last day of preparation, both Pokémon were properly fed and Shanae was out of her ball. I had finished putting my laptop and its accessories in my bag when Mom began looking over me and telling me motivational things.

"Don't be scared, dear. It's going to be a ton of fun." Mom said.

"Sure it will." I said. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"You'll see for yourself."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"…" This is getting awkward. I began to turn around and go towards the door.

"Oh, and if you need anything, you have your cell phone with you to call us. And you can come home whenever you want, dear." Mom added, making me stop.

I turn around to face her. "Thanks Mom. I'll be seeing you later. I love you and bye!" She said bye back to me. And with that, me and Shanae went out the door. Aw, kinda sentimental moment there. I hope Mom is right though, about it being fun and all.

I just hope I don't get eaten alive, though.

* * *

So Shanae, the Pidgey, and I were making our casual way over to Viridian Forest when we came across the Pokémon Center. My Pokémon were already in top condition, though what attracted me to it was the massive crowd of people trying to squash their way inside the tiny building. Why not see what's up? I returned my starter and the Pidgey as I went inside. You'll never know if they get lost or something in the crowd or if someone takes it by mistake. I don't keep collars on them!

Miraculously, I managed to make my way over to the main desk counter without becoming 2-dimensional via being squished by Trainers and really tall Pokémon. "Uh, excuse me, miss? …M-miss?" I caught the woman's attention immediately.

"Oh, hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center, may I take your Pokémon for healing?" She asked in a warm voice, despite the chaos happening in the background with people stepping all over each other like rabid animals to take the escalator to the second floor. I mean, is anyone watching them? What happened to strict Kanto police force? Where are the gua-

"H-hello?" The nurse in front of me was waving her hand in front of me and I snapped back to reality. Apparently, I was staring at the scene in the background.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I.. uh… No, I don't need them healed. I was just wondering… uhh.. well, what is going on there?" I nodded my head towards the crowd.

"Oh, that. Didn't you hear on the news today? Today marks the day that Kanto opens their Global Trading System with Unova's! Isn't that wonderful?" She quipped. That certainly made me raise an eyebrow. Global Trading… with Unova? I've only heard a little about Unova, to be honest. I only knew that THAT region is practically on the other side of the world, and from what I've read about, their Pokémon are pretty damn exotic. Oh, and that it's a very flashy region too that take their art pretty seriously like Hoenn does.

Anyways, now I understand why there are so many Trainers crammed at the entrance of the building. Now that I think about it, that actually sounds really cool. What if Unova has really badass, strong Pokémon? I'm imagining it just now. Me wrecking everything with my awesome _Unova _Pokémon. This needs to happen, right now!

I gave my thanks to the woman, who told me to just call her Nurse Joy. Soon after, I found myself patiently waiting in a random seat with Shanae next to me. She seemed to be okay with the plan I had told her about. She almost had this face that kinda was like "I didn't like him anyways." Or maybe that's just me. To pass some time, I showed her my phone, which she was quite interested in. I explained to her how important it is to me, and some of the things it could do. Then I searched up some good music to listen to. Eventually, the crowd decreased in size over time to something that I can manage with.

I soon had a chance to go up there, which the first thing I noticed was all the security guards watching me and the other Trainers who had survived the massive hordes of desperate people trying to claw their way here. Well, I guess I take back my previous statement, heh. There were all these little stations set up in the middle of the rooms, with computer screens, stereos, and keyboards built into them. I made my way to one of these screens, and accessed the GTS. All I had to do, as the little guide told me, was enter search terms, find a matching Trainer to trade with and begin the trade, or if I want to be a little more specific with my conditions, a chat or videochat. But forget that, I'm in no mood for talking, I just want something cool.

I realized that I'm gonna have to trade the Pidgey I have, since there's no way in Hell I'm trading Shanae away. She's ultra-rare and special and powerful and adorable… Well, now that I think about it, maybe I should get something as badass as Shanae, but not quite as much. She's my special starter, after all. Maybe a bird would be fair. A bird for a bird, yeah! I type into HAVE bar: bird Pokémon, and the WANT bar: bird Pokémon. The results weren't that massive, but a good selection to pick from. I just decided to pick a random one, since I didn't know the names and types of the Unova birds. I hit the Accept Terms button and afterwards, the Trade Button after I set the Pokeball in the necessary slot. Oh, I can smell the distant fragrances of pure victory from the battles I'll win with this new awesome Pokémon. It's going to be so awesome!

Soon, two minutes later, a black and yellow ball pops out of the machine back in the very slot where Pidgey used to be. From what I read, that's an Ultra Ball, and that can only mean that it was hard to capture and therefore awesome in some way. I found myself grinning from ear to ear at the visions I had of what this super cool Pokémon may look like. Back downstairs, I said to Shanae, "Ready to see your new teammate?"

She nodded, focusing intently on the ball in my hand.

I sent out with Pokémon immediately, not caring if other Trainers were staring with curious and or jealous eyes. It was twice the size of Shanae, and mainly black with a pink head and feet and had tiny wings. It also wore this… harness-thing on it. What was that thing, a diaper? Why is my bird wearing a diaper? Don't tell me it's a big baby bird-thing! That would be a good reason for the tiny wings. Whatever the reason though, it was glaring at me with blood red eyes. I took out my phone and accessed the Pokedex mini-app. It classified this bird as Vullaby, a Dark and Flying type poke. That's pretty interesting… so it's an evil bird then? It also said that this one was a female, too. And Shanae greeted her cheerily. But she just stared at Shanae with wide eyes at first, and then composed herself and responded grumpily. I guess she must be tired or something. But no resting until all introductions are done.

"Hi there, I'm Britney! And you're… " I checked the underside of the Pokeball, where the previous Trainer had scribbled quickly on there, 'Velvet'. "…Velvet. Hi Velvet, I'm Britney, and I'm your new Trainer." It didn't even acknowledge me… that's kinda rude. I reached my hand out to… er… How do you pet a bird Pokémon? Can you pet them? Velvet answered my question by biting my hand. Hard. I cursed quite colorfully and then returned her back to her ball angrily. "Mew-damn fat diaper rude baby bird Pokemon…" I mumble under my breath. Shanae was staring at me. "What are you looking at?!"

* * *

The next morning the three of us had set out to go to Viridian Forest. I had learned that the Pokecenters let you stay there at night for free anytime, as many times as you like. And I also got a free bandage on my hand, too. Makes Pokémon caring a lot more convenient for me. If only everything in life was like a Pokecenter! I had Shanae out and I was trying to uphold a casual conversation with her if that was possible, but thankfully, she attempted to help by using body language. By Arceus, my starter is smart, too. She's perfect.

We were getting close to the forest's entrance. I could tell by the signs and pathways I could make out in the distance. That, and we were also in the outskirt-sy suburbs of Viridian City. Shanae was clinging to the back of my head when she smacked me to stop what I was doing. I could hear some faint shouting and Pokémon cries. Fine, Shanae, I'll check it out. But if you do this every time you hear something…

I thought it would just be like a normal Pokémon battle or something, but what I came across surprised me, I'll admit. I just happened to stumble across two boys. A tall one with soft brown hair and striking clothes, stance-ready to punch the face of this twiggy, fragile-looking kid. Now if that isn't classic bullying, then I don't know what is. But I wasn't having any of that.

I ran towards them, and soon I heard shouts more clearly.

"You looked at me, we're having a battle! Man up already, you cowardly wimp!"

"No I didn't! Get off me! I don't even have any Pokémon to battle with!"

"Oh yeah, then explain the Vulpix! Liar!"

"No, he's just a pet! Don't hit me, you asshole!"

"What the hell kind of weirdo goes out walking with their pet Vulpix?"

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? Let go of him!" I said aggressively. I got in between the two and pushed them away from each other. The tall kid was glaring daggers at me. The skinny boy just huffed and caught his breath. "I don't remember there being a rule to Pokémon Training where you beat the crap out of someone…" I hissed.

"I'm not a Trainer!" The skinny boy yelled.

"Yes you are!" The other kid growled, "You have Trainer items and Pokeballs on your person!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Yeah, listen to him. He doesn't want to fight you. Just bug off, will ya? What are you gonna do, beat him up and rob him if he disagrees with you?" I yelled angrily. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem? I need to battle that kid, that's my problem!" The tall kid snapped at me. "He's a liar and a disgrace to Pokémon Trainers!"

"Shut up! You don't know shit about me!" The skinny kid yelled from behind me. His Vulpix yipped loudly, too. He sounded like he might tear up soon from his shaky voice.

"Stop it, you two, or Arceus forbid, I'll report you to the cops and let Officer Jenny handle this." I yelled. They both shut up at that. An idea had stricken me but left my mouth too quickly. "How's this, I'll battle you for him. Say yes, and then leave him the hell alone." My eyes only focused harder on the tall teen and analyzed him to hide my nervousness. He had spiked brown hair, a fiery jacket, and a boxhat, you know, typical Trainer getup. But his eyes were a really bright green, almost like some kind of wildcat or something. It was kind of intimidating, actually.

He stared me down coldly and I shivered a bit. His eyes then flickered for a second. "Fine then, seeing as he's too spineless himself to do it. Let's do this right here and right now. One Pokémon against one. Come out, Ghidorah." He then sent out this green lizard thingy with plants coming out of it. It somewhat reminds me of the little gecko Pokémon I see in those car commercials. But if leaves are coming out of it, then it must be a Grass type! Which means Shanae's at a disadvantage if I send her out. But… I still have Velvet, who's Bir- Flying type. Let's test just how great she is.

I smirked. "Ha, you don't even know what you're in for, kiddo. Prepare to have your mind blown at my awesome Unova Pokémon." This certainly got him to lift an eyebrow on that stone face. "Come on Velvet, show him what you got!" I sent out Velvet. And sent just as cold a stare back at the guy. Yes. "You ready to battle, Velvet?" She yawned in response and flapped her wings a bit, then sat down. Um.

"I guess I'll go first." I said firmly. From what I checked on my phone, she knew Gust, Leer, and Fury Attack, and was actually a little stronger than Shanae. This should be a piece of cake. "Velvet, go for Gust right at that green Pokémon!" I commanded. But, Velvet instead looked at me with an unimpressed look and waddled a little bit away from me. "I- Use Gust! Gust! At the Pokémon!" Velvet continued to ignore me and squawked at Shanae. I looked at my opponent in fear. This was horribly embarrassing.

"Ha, what a fool of a Trainer you are. It won't even listen to you?" He mused. "Ghidorah, Quick Attack, now." His Pokémon cried out "Grovyle!" and in the blink of an eye, had already sped over to Velvet and struck her harshly. She cried out and fell over. She soon got up but before I said anything, the Grovyle was attacking her again at the same speed.

"Come on, Velvet! You can beat him, just use Gust!" She coughed a bit, and finally, she flapped her wings enough to make a little gust that threw the Grovyle off balance and he crashed into the ground pretty badly. But he managed to get up on wobbly legs.

"Ghidorah, Pound it." Came the calm command, and said Pokémon was back again running at Velvet.

"Velvet, quick, dodge it and use Fury Attack!" I yelled at her. Velvet only squawked back at me while focusing on the Grovyle. Damnit, why won't she listen to me? The Grovyle hit her with a clenched fist pretty hard and she fell over again. She didn't move this time. Come on, come on, get back up…

"Well, then. That seemed to be one big waste of my time. But thanks for reassuring me about how pathetic you two are." His words were like acid to me. This was beyond humiliating. He turned to the skinny kid. "I'll be seeing you later. And expect to fight me next time, kid." He spat, and then went towards Viridian Forest. That couldn't have possibly gone any worse.

I sat down, staring at Velvet's unconscious body. Why didn't she listen to me? I'm her Trainer, so why didn't she respect that and do the attacks? She was in battle, for Mew's sake! Shanae just shook her head. "H-hey, uhh, thank you about this." The skinny kid and his Vulpix had approached me. I had just sighed in response, eyes focused on my rebel bird.

"I need to train her more…." I mumbled to myself more than to this guy. I turned my head to see that this guy was very awkwardly trying to get my attention without touching me. I rolled my eyes and returned Velvet back to her ball. I'll have to figure out what her problem is later. "N-no problem," I start, a little bugged by the way he moved, "My name's Britney, …and yours?"

"Name's Aiden, nice to meet more… friendlier humans around here." He said with a cheeky grin. Okay, now he's bugging me and creeping me out. First, with the awkward way he moved and acted, and now this? "I, uhh…" He seemed distraught about something, but I didn't care then, as I was already walking towards Viridian Forest. "H-hey! Come back! I wanna t-tell you something!"

He grabbed my shoulder and I shivered because ohhhhh Arceus, was his hand unpleasant to feel. It was sweaty and just BONEY. I didn't notice at first, but this guy could practically get placed for a valid candidate to be the World's Most Malnourished Teenager… in the history of Pokémon Training. Ghostly pale skin, so… so skinny, hell, he was twiggy, even. He looked half dead and had wild purple hair. Man, he was like a dictionary definition of the term "nerd." And… and… oh no- he actually does have a digital wristwatch. My whole body shuddered from the continuous contact and I shrugged him off.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" I spat at him.

"Well, I… I wanted to say that I… uh…" He stammered. His Vulpix was being held in his other arm, while his free hand shook subtly. Does he ever socialize with anyone… ever? He shifted a bit and said, "I, I really meant it before. M-my thanks, that is. I really meant it that you, um, did that for me. I couldn't battle that guy… I… I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, she's injured… a lot. She yelps a lot when she's not in good shape." Aiden said sheepishly. I looked at his Vulpix to see where the injury is and I did not find any. I gave him a look, but he doesn't seem to understand body language that well. Shanae though could see the problem very clearly apparently.

"Squirtle!"

"What do you mean she's injured? I don't see anything."

"Ah, well… Err, she's poisoned. I was just heading over to the Pokémon Center just now, but that creep chased me out of Viridian Forest all the way here. She's my only Pokémon left, the other Pokémon I caught fainted immediately." Oh. Well now I felt kind of really bad. He was just trying to save his Pokémon, and get it to the Center.

"Well, we should get there as soon as possible!" I exclaimed, kind of alarmed that the Vulpix was poisoned this entire time. That's a scary thought, it being poisoned on the inside… yet it looked completely fine on the outside. Sigh… Viridian Forest was going to have to wait for now. This Pokémon needs healing first before anything. I called Shanae over, and she climbed her way up my body to my shoulders, and we headed over to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well then. I guess I never really specified a time for when I update. I think I'll be updating randomly. College and art drawings eat away at my time. XD I hope that you guys like this, though! XDDDD Jeez, 5000 words. The hard work should have paid off. Lol


End file.
